


the principle of the thing

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Lloyd and Kai are Siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "Please help?" Lloyd's eyes were pleading, and his hands were clasped together desperately. "Please? I'll do anything you want, anything!""Not showing up single to your brother's wedding means this much to you?""Uh, have you met my brother?"





	the principle of the thing

_YOU ARE INVITED TO_  
THE WEDDING OF  
KAI SMITH AND COLE BROOKESTONE

 _AUGUST 29_  
DESTINY'S PARK  
PLEASE RSVP

"Kai, why are you giving me this again?" Lloyd was very confused.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You haven't RSVP'ed!"

"I'm your best man, of course I'm coming."

"But it's the  _principle_ of the thing. I know you're coming, and I know it's just you, but you should still-"

"I'm sorry, rewind." Lloyd held up a hand. "How do you know I'm coming alone?"

Kai gave him a smile. "Oh, little brother. You couldn't get a date to save your life."

Lloyd took offense to that. "I could!"

"Please," Kai huffed. "You're chronically single."

"I also have class in ten minutes." Lloyd stuck his tongue out at Kai. 

"RSVP!" Kai called after him. "It's the principle of the thing!"

Lloyd flipped him off as he jogged away.

\---

Lloyd had an idea halfway through his Design class. A brilliantly awful idea.

The second class was done, he gathered his things together, and sprinted to the class two blocks across campus. The class ended just as he skittered to a stop in front of the door. But he wasn't interested in being in the class- he was interested in who was coming out of it.

Lo and behold, Micah Reols, an angel in human form, walking out the door. Lloyd waved wildly until he caught his friend's attention. "Micah! Micah! Micah!"

"What's up, greenie?" Micah gave him an easy smile. 

Lloyd put on his best begging face. "Will you be my date to my brother's wedding?"

Micah froze, and blinked several times, face turning bright red. "Um, I'm sorry, what?"

"Yah, so, Kai doesn't think I can get a date, which is completely ridiculous, then I realized he was absolutely right, but I want to prove him wrong, because it's the principle of the thing, and I want to show him up, so please be my date?"

Micah blinked some more. One of his books fell to the ground. Lloyd picked it up for him.

"So?" Lloyd gave Micah his most charming smile.

"Are you out of your mind? You want to bring a  _fake_ date to your brother's wedding? God, what fanfic did you crawl out of?"

"Hey!" Lloyd poked him in the chest. "It is a perfectly reasonable idea!"

"It's awful, actually."

"Please help?" Lloyd's eyes were pleading, and his hands were clasped together desperately. "Please? I'll do anything you want, anything!"

"Not showing up single to your brother's wedding means this much to you?"

"Uh, have you met my brother?"

Micah snorted at that. "Alright. Anything?"

" _Anything_."

"Now that is a good deal. You will make good on that."

"Really?" Lloyd's eyes lit up. "You're agreeing? Wait, what do you want?"

"I haven't decided yet. Oh well."

Lloyd got out his phone, and called someone. "Oh, hello, Cole." Lloyd had a scheming grin on his face. "Yes, I'd like to RSVP for your wedding. It'll be me and a plus one. Two people. Got that? Yep, I'm bringing a plus one. Make sure Kai knows. Kay, thanks, bye!"

 

"When this backfires in your face-"

"It won't," Lloyd promised. "We're best friends, we're so close already-"

"Lloyd, have you considered that since you're bringing me as a date, we will be expected to do date-y things?"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes for a second, then said, "oooooh. Yah. I forgot that bit."

Micah sighed. "You're adorable, but you don't think things through. Ever."

"Oh, come on, I've never done date-y things before!"

"First time for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands! i have way too many wips!


End file.
